In a conventional terminal (e.g. personal computer, PC) game, a user may determine a relative orientation of a sound source relative to a virtual object controlled by the user by determining the type of a sound in the game, and sound effects of the left and right channels. For example, the direction of an enemy may be determined by a change rule of footsteps, and for another example, a source of danger may be determined by a gunshot sound. Therefore, in the conventional terminal game, the user may quickly determine the environment in which the virtual object controlled by the user is located according to the sounds in the game, and respond quickly. In addition, the immersion is not easily interrupted due to the good application environment of the conventional terminal matched with an earphone or sound equipment with better sound effect, thus bringing a better experience to the user.
At present, with the popularity of handheld terminals, games are increasingly applied to the handheld terminals. However, compared with the conventional terminal, on the one hand, the application environment of the handheld terminal is relatively wide, and when the handheld terminal is applied in a noisy environment, it is difficult for the user to determine the environment in which the virtual object controlled by the user is located according to the sounds in the game, and the immersion is easily interrupted; on the other hand, most of handheld terminals may not indicate the directions of the sound sources well through the left and right channels.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the above background section is only for enhancement of understanding the background of the present disclosure and therefore may include other information that does not form the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.